ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultras Rapid
We write February 1st 1988. An important date for the fan scene of Hьtteldorf (=borough of Vienna). This day the Ultras Rapid Vienna were born. Today we are by far the most active and most creative fan club of the SK RAPID VIENNA concerning "choreographies" (banners, bengal lights,...). And this was our aim: to support our team by great ideas and enthusiasm. The time when the UR were founded, the SK Rapid experienced rather hard times. Also the UR members were not too satisfied with the progress of their club. In search of new ideas, one drove to Italy where several Ultrа-groupings were already being around for years. They offered unbelievably fantastic choreographies and of course the UR Vienna wanted to follow suit. But it should take another 2 years until the first ideas became reality. In 1990 we dared our first support by "sheets of paper" in a match versus Austria Vienna, our city rival. It was met with very good reactions - we had made ourselves a name and seemed to be on the right way. By the way, Hoppers who would like to admire our choreographies should come and meet us at matches versus Austria Wien, Sturm Graz and Salzburg. In these games we are almost always succesful in realizing nice ideas. At Away Games we mostly use Bengal lights and other kinds of fireworks. In the course of the years our ideas were becoming better and ever more sophisticated (see picture gallery). But if there is something going on within the SK Rapid we do not agree with, we wonґt hesitate to express our opinion. The match versus Innsbruck is a case in point: no choreography, no banners, no cheers for the team. Only one banner saying: "We can save too". We really go in for our team and don't want to accept everything. So far we have not mentioned our symbol yet - the Indian. We were looking for something that should be neither stolen nor brutal or trashy. Finally a tattoo designer drew the Indian for us - it was exactly what we wanted and suited us well. Since then the Indian has decorated our fan club articles. With these articles and membership fees we manage to finance our choreographies. Every now and then we create "For members only"-fan articles. Apart from the trips to Away-Games we organize member meetings at irregular intervals. From time to time we are pleased to welcome players of the SK Rapid at these meetings. We cultivate fan friendships to the Ultras Unione Venice Mestre, Gate 13 and the Blue Vikings 1860 Munich. We also maintain close contacts to UTC Sampdoria, Ultras Marseille, Ferencvaros Budapest, C.U.N.V. Gladbach, 1. FC Nьrnberg and Schalke 04. At the beginning (after the first choreographies) we were about 170 members, among them also some hooligans. However, they soon separated from us again, they didn't seem to agree with our way. Today we count about 100 members, the hard core comprises about 30 people. It was not always easy for us and we also had to face problems (restructuring within the group, other fan clubs,...). But for more than a decade we have gone a way which we all could agree on. And we'd like it to remain like this in future. Category:Фан-группы Австрии Category:Фан-группы